The Annivesary From Hell
by Kylie3
Summary: What Happens on Vince and Linda's 37th Annivesary? I think the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

The Anniversary From Hell  
  
By: Nicole  
  
Oh I thought this would end. I thought it would get better. The ratings for the last  
  
few months have been terrible. Tickets sales have been down and pay-per-view  
  
buys have been down. I can't stand this anymore, I can't stand watching my  
  
company slowly go down the toilet. I thought after buying WCW things would get  
  
better. But it seems as though things have gotten worse.   
  
I have been so angry and crabby lately that no one dares to question me. I  
  
have almost become a person to avoid. The only people who don't avoid me is my  
  
family. Linda has tried so much to reassure me things will me fine. I'm just not  
  
sure anymore. It's seems like no matter what I do nothing helps. I bring back  
  
Goldberg it didn't. I bring back Piper it did not help. I brought back Hogan it did  
  
not help. I thought by bring back these wrestlers, fans would be happy. They  
  
would want to watch wrestling again. I'm so angry that I can't seem to get the fans  
  
back that we lost.   
  
With that I hear the door open. I'm not in the mood right now to talk to  
  
anyone. I'm so enraged right now. I look up to notice Linda approaching my desk.  
  
I look back down with a sorta of annoyed look. She notices it and I know she is  
  
going to ask what is wrong.   
  
"Vince, honey, what's wrong?" "Nothing damnit, just forget it". "Oh honey,  
  
is it the ratings again?". Vince in a cocky tone of voice, "wow, Linda how did you  
  
know?". "Look Vince don't get angry at me, okay". "Why can't I, huh?" "Well first  
  
of all, I wanted to see how you were but I didn't get the welcoming I wanted".  
  
"You know a hi, how are you doing, would be nice?". "Maybe even a kiss but I  
  
think the mood your in I can barely get a hello". "Well, Jesus, Linda, do I have to  
  
always be cheery?". "Here you go again yelling at me for no reason".   
  
"Well maybe if you would have taken a better tombstone ratings would be  
  
better". "What?" "You heard me, Linda". "Vince first of all I have never taken a  
  
bump in my life, okay". "Heaven forbid I wanted to be a little safe and not have  
  
my head hit the ground". "You should be glad Vince that I even agreed to it".  
  
"And I was only on one week the ratings dropped that much in one week, come  
  
on".   
  
"Look when you watch Kane giving you the tombstone your head is like 10  
  
feet from the ground". "A child could have taken that bump". "A child, huh?"  
  
"Well why didn't you have a child take the bump then?" "Vince, please don't make  
  
a mountain out of a mull hill". "My head wasn't 10 feet from the ground". "Well I  
  
could have had Sable take the bump better". "Is that right, Vince?" "Sable? Oh you  
  
mean your what is you call her *personal assistant*. "Vince, what exactly does she  
  
assist you with?" "Linda, you know that's only a storyline". "Is that right?" "Why  
  
did you just talk about her now?" "Is she another woman, Vince, to add to the list,  
  
huh?" "Are you cheating with Sable now?" "It wouldn't surprise me a bit with your  
  
history". "What? How can you say that Linda?" "You know I would never cheat  
  
on you again". "I thought you trusted me".   
  
"If I'm so terrible, if I'm such an asshole, why did you stay?". "I never called  
  
you an asshole I just said that you have been unfaithful". "Here we go again with  
  
me not being a faithful husband". "I never said you were unfaithful now". "What's  
  
the difference if it's now or before?" "Linda, you never answered my question".  
  
"What question?" "If I was so terrible, why did you stay?" Linda was now in tears.  
  
"You want to know why, Vince?" "Because I love you".   
  
With that Linda runs out still crying as she left. Vince just stood there in  
  
shock, he couldn't believe what he had said. He totally just went psycho on Linda,  
  
when she asked him a simple question. He felt so guilty for what he had said, for  
  
attacking her like that. Asking why she stayed with him and about the tombstone.  
  
Vince felt so guilty all he wanted to do was find Linda and apology.   
  
What a great time to fight thought Linda as she was driving in her car. I  
  
can't believe this three days before our anniversary and we have a fight like this. I  
  
can't believe that Vince told me that the bump could have been taken by a child. I  
  
know the bump wasn't that bad but taken by a child, come on. And then the icing  
  
on the cake when he said that Sable could have taken the bump.   
  
I feel guilty for some of the things I said but I did not started it, Vince did. I  
  
just went in his office to check on him and see if he was alright. It was like he  
  
totally snapped at me. That man sitting in that office right now is not my husband.  
  
I feel as thought the man I married 36 years ago soon to be 37 has changed in the  
  
last few months. Ever since ratings have gone down, he has been totally out of  
  
character. He isn't the same, he is always angry now and never happy. I miss that  
  
man, I just want him to come back.   
  
Where am I going to go I don't want to go home because I know Vince will  
  
be there. Although that is the only place I can really go. Oh well I guess I will just  
  
go home. Maybe the silent treatment will work. Linda pulls up and notices that his  
  
car is already there. "Oh just great he is home, this is going to get interesting".   
  
Linda slowly approaches the door and uses her key to get in. When she  
  
opened the door, Vince was standing there. "Look please, Linda I'm sorry for  
  
yelling at you". Linda just ignored him and continued in the house. Vince followed  
  
her and continued to plea. "Linda, please I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you,  
  
it's just today has been a hard day".   
  
Again Linda ignored him and started to go thought the mail. "I guess you  
  
are ignoring me, huh?" Linda didn't speak again. "I'm really sorry for what I said, I  
  
know they were very hurtful". "I know getting tombstoned must have been scary  
  
for you". "You have never taken a bump before and then for it to be on steel".  
  
"When you hit the stage I was worried sick, I didn't know if you were alright".  
  
"You sold the bump so well, for a second I didn't even know if you were alright".   
  
"Look Vince a simple apology is not going to solve this". "You really hurt  
  
me". "Here I was taking a tombstone to better the company and I get yelled at". "I  
  
took that tomstone for you, to get better ratings". So you wouldn't be so unhappy".  
  
"Lets face it the ratings have been bad but they will get better". "All you do is  
  
worry about the ratings". "I feel as though you have changed because the company  
  
has had a few bad days".   
  
"I don't know if I want to stay married to you if your going to be a totally  
  
jerk like you were today". "Linda, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to get angry at  
  
you, really?". "You know you don't mean that, you don't want us to spilt up".  
  
"Come on, we love each other". "Look Vince for once a simple apology and a few  
  
I love you's are not going to solve this". "I'm going to my room looks like you will  
  
be on the couch tonight". Linda left before Vince could even stop her. A few  
  
seconds later Vince heard the slamming of a door.   
  
Hey Everyone, I would like to just thank Katie B. aka vmfan4life for the idea of  
  
this story. I will updated this again as soon as I get a review. So if you want to  
  
know what happens next, please review. Thanks Kylie aka Nikki :) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh well isn't this just great". "Linda is angry at me and now I have nothing to  
  
eat". Vince looked around the kitchen to see if there was anything he could make.  
  
"Just great I can't cook and there is only chicken here". "What am I going to do?"  
  
He just shook his head and decided to watch the news.   
  
After 20 minutes of the news he heard some noise from upstairs. Vince  
  
started to smile and thought that Linda had forgiven him. Linda walked in the  
  
kitchen still angry and decided to eat something. She looked in the refrigerator and  
  
saw only chicken. "What can I make with this?" She thought and then decided to  
  
make something that would get Vince angry. She grinned evilly and said "chicken  
  
marsla". Linda knew that this was his favorite dish and she started to cook it.   
  
Vince decided to let Linda approach him and stayed on the couch. After a  
  
few minutes he could smell the dish he had smelled so many other times. "Chicken  
  
marsla". Vince smiled and knew that she had forgiven him and was maybe making  
  
a peace offering. Vince finally decided to talk to his wife and apology one finally  
  
time and put the whole fight behind him.   
  
"Linda, I just want to say that I am really sorry for what I said". "It looks as  
  
though you forgive me". "What?" "Yes, you have forgiven me, right?" "No I have  
  
not, I am just making myself something to eat". "Well, why are you making my  
  
favorite meal?" "I don't know I just felt like having chicken marsla". "So, you are  
  
not cooking that for me?" "No I am not, I'm still angry". "Well, what am I going to  
  
eat?" "I have no idea make something". Vince laughed, "Make something". "You  
  
know I can't cook, Linda". "What am I going to starve?" Linda went back towards  
  
the pan of chicken. "I guess so, good this is almost done". "This sure smells really  
  
good". "AHHH damn you, I'm so hungry too you just have to purposelessly make  
  
my favorite meal, didn't you?". "Umm.. I didn't make the meal on purpose I  
  
wanted it".   
  
"Please Linda you don't even like chicken that much". "Who said that?" "No  
  
one, remember we have been married for 36 almost 37 years. Vince holds up his  
  
hand that has the wedding ring on it. "Yes, Vince I know we have been married for  
  
36 years". Linda put the food on a plate and grabbed a soda from the fridge. She  
  
grabbed the food and put it in the other room. Vince thought she walked out on  
  
him again but by his surprise she came back again. "By the way, honey". Vince  
  
started to smile he thought maybe she was going to forgive him. "What, Linda".  
  
"You will not starve, here eat this". Linda shoved a box of frosted flakes infront of  
  
Vince and grinned. Again for the second time of the night Vince heard a door  
  
slam.   
  
"I hate cereal, all it is, is a box of sugar". Vince slammed the box down and could  
  
smell the chicken. "Well it looks like good old Papa Gino's is making dinner  
  
tonight". Vince grabbed the phone book and started to dial the pizza place. "Hi, I  
  
would like to order a large cheese pizza". "Okay, sir, is this pick-up or delivery?"  
  
Vince thought for a minute and then decided to go for a drive. They could never  
  
find the house anyway. "I will pick it up". "Okay a name sir". "Vince". "Okay, it  
  
will be about 20 minutes, sir". Vince hung up the phone.   
  
"Oh great I am so hungry, well it take 20 minutes to get there anyway". Vince just  
  
left not bother to say goodbye to Linda or tell her where he was going. He figured  
  
she would only ignore him anyway. Vince left the house and headed to the Papa  
  
Gino's. Linda heard the front door slam and figured it must have been Vince  
  
leaving. She figured he probably went to get something to eat. She sure as hell  
  
knew he couldn't cook to save his life. Linda felt sorta guilty not giving him any of  
  
the food and then on top of that it was his favorite meal.   
  
She didn't like the meal all that much herself. She only made it to get back at  
  
Vince. Linda thought maybe she should just forgave him. But he had to learn that  
  
she wouldn't always forgive him so easily like in the past. Linda always just shook  
  
things off but she was sick of doing that. Sick of just forgiving Vince so easily.   
  
Vince was driving and thinking about his day. "Well isn't this just great".  
  
"Here I am on a week night going out and getting a pizza". "I should be at home  
  
right now, enjoying chicken marsla". "But no Linda had to be mean and cook the  
  
meal right infront of me and not even offering any of it to me". "You don't see me  
  
cooking prime rib in front of her and not offering her any of it". "Well I can't cook  
  
prime rib but that's besides the point". "Maybe I should go to a local restaurant and  
  
get a prime rib and then eat it right infront of her". "See how she likes someone to  
  
eat her favorite meal infront of her". "Though I don't like the meal all that much".  
  
"Forget it". Vince contuined his way to Papa Gino's.   
  
Finally he saw the sign and was happy to finally arrive to the place. Vince  
  
walked in and approached the counter. "Hi, I order a pizza under the name Vince".  
  
"Oh my God your Vince McMahon from WWE". Vince wasn't really in the mood  
  
right now for fans. He was so hungry and was still angry. Vince just decided to  
  
smile politely. "Yes I am, now may I have my pizza". "Sure here you go". "That  
  
will be 11.99". Vince handed the kid a twenty and said "keep the change". The kid  
  
smiled and thanked Vince and Vince nodded and headed out the door.   
  
"Great, food, I am so hungry". Vince drove a lot quicker this time and he  
  
quickly grabbed his pizza and headed to the living room of the house. He placed  
  
the pizza on the table. Vince opened the box and the smell of pizza hit his nose.  
  
Vince went to the kitchen to grab a drink and a plate and came back. He was  
  
horrified by what he saw. Sitting in the box was only one slice left. "What the  
  
hell?" "There was just a full pizza here". "Next to the box was a note". "Vince, I  
  
hope you enjoy your pizza? Your loving wife Linda". "Why that.." "How could  
  
she eat my pizza?" "I was so hungry too and she knew that". Vince stormed  
  
towards their room like a bull in a china cabinet.   
  
Vince didn't even bother to knock he just walked in. "Did you eat my  
  
pizza?" Linda smiled. "Why would I do such a thing?" "First you make my  
  
favorite meal and eat it, now the pizza I went out to get, you eat". "Is this funny to  
  
you?" "Are you getting enjoyment out of this?" Linda couldn't hold back her  
  
laughs anymore. "Yes actually I am". "Well for the record this is not funny, okay".  
  
"I'm going back out there because I am so angry and hungry". Just as he was about  
  
to leave Linda said "Vince, wait". "What?" "There still is those frosted flakes".  
  
Vince just stormed out as Linda continued to laugh.   
  
Vince went to the kitchen and saw the cereal. "I'm so hungry right now that  
  
those frosted flakes don't look so bad anymore". "I guess it's this or nothing".  
  
Vince hesitantly grabbed the box and poured it into a bowl. "I can't believe I am  
  
actually eating this". "Why do we have this crap anyway?" "Oh that's right, Shane,  
  
it's here for when he comes over". Vince then grabbed the milk and a spoon and  
  
begin to eat. "I can't believe I am actually eating this bowl of sugar people call  
  
breakfast". Linda sat in the room wondering if Vince actually ate the cereal. Linda  
  
decided to sneak out her room and see. She looked quickly and noticed Vince  
  
eating the frosted flakes.   
  
She almost starting laughing but ran back to the room before any laughs  
  
came out. Linda felt guilty again. Maybe it was mean of her to take the pizza too.  
  
Although Vince's face when he confronted her about the pizza was priceless.   
  
Vince finished up the rest of the cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "After this I  
  
must learn how to cook". "I need to start reading cooking for dummies or  
  
something". "I am never going to eat that crap again". "I can't believe people  
  
consider that food". Vince looked over at the couch and remembered that was  
  
where he would be sleeping for the night. He looked at his watch and realized it  
  
was already close to 11. Vince shut all the lights off and laid on the couch and try  
  
to get himself some sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well it's been three days since the fight. Today is actually our anniversary. I have  
  
to tell you the couch isn't too comfortable. I don't think anyone suspects anything  
  
about us not talking. It's like when we are in public, Linda talks to me but as soon  
  
as we come home, it's like I'm not there. Of course when we talk in public, it's  
  
business. I just wish she would forgave me already for what I said. Tonight we  
  
have to go to Shane's for dinner. Oh great I can tell it's going to me so much fun.  
  
She can't ignore me forever, right?  
  
Well it's been three days since I have talked to Vince. I have to say it has  
  
been hard ignoring him. Although he needs to understand that he really hurt me by  
  
what he said. The only time that I have talked to Vince is in meetings or if I have  
  
to ask him a question about the business. I see the hurt in his eyes when I don't  
  
talked to him. I think this has been the longest I have ever been angry at him. And  
  
to top everything today is our anniversary. Well talk about the anniversary from  
  
hell.   
  
Tonight we have to go to Shane's also. I think it's going to be difficult to  
  
hide the tension between me and Vince from Shane and Steph. I would prefer just  
  
to say home and hide myself in some work or in a room. But no we have to go to  
  
Shane's. Oh and the ride there is going to be just great too. Well back to work for  
  
me.   
  
At about 5 both Vince and Linda headed home in separate cars. This was  
  
odd for both of them. Seeing that most of the time they would drive home  
  
together. Linda was the first to arrive home and decided to change for the dinner at  
  
Shane's. Maybe about 30 minutes later Vince arrived home. He looked at himself  
  
and decided to change out of his suit. He headed to his room that he had not seen  
  
in it seemed like forever but was only 3 days. He needed to finally go to the room  
  
since he had ran out of clothes in his spare closet.   
  
When he arrived in the room he saw Linda. She seemed to be looking at  
  
something. Vince couldn't make out what it was though. He just continued in the  
  
room and didn't bother to ask. He knew he wouldn't get any answer back anyway.   
  
Vince opened the closet and heard a sorta of yell and a sound of shattering. He  
  
turned around to see Linda who looked startled and a frame on the floor all broken  
  
to pieces.   
  
Vince ran over to the mess and looked to see if Linda was okay. "Oh I'm  
  
sorry Linda, did I scare you?" "I'm just fine, what do you care anyway?" Linda  
  
went to get a broom to clean the mess. Vince looked at the mess and it was a  
  
recent photo of the two. "I remember this Vacation, Linda". Linda returned with a  
  
broom and started to clean the mess. "Me too Vince, it was when you didn't care  
  
about ratings". "When you were carefree and fun to be around". "Lets face it, you  
  
haven't been happy since ratings have gone down".   
  
"How did I change?" "Come on I didn't change that much". "Yes you did  
  
and I know that deep inside you know it too". "Okay, I admit that since ratings  
  
have been down, I haven't been the happiest person but was I that bad?" "Yes you  
  
were, every night you would come home in a foul mood". "You know how sicken  
  
that gets, Vince?" "Vince, I miss the man in this photo". Linda gently placed the  
  
photo in his hand and left.   
  
"Did I really change that much?" Was I really that mean? Was I that  
  
miserable to be around? I took the photo and looked at it. Linda was right, I did  
  
look different in this photo. I wasn't the same man. The man in this photo was  
  
smiling, which I haven't done in so long. I knew I had to change this but how? 


	4. Chapter 4

Vince continued to change and when he was done, proceed to his office.  
  
After being in there for 15 minutes he heard his bedroom door and figured it was  
  
Linda. Vince just continue to work and looked at his clock to notice it was 6. Well  
  
another hour till we have to leave for Shane's. Linda had just finished getting  
  
dressed and went downstairs to watch some TV. She hoped that Vince really heard  
  
what she had said. That the man she had once know would come back. Linda  
  
looked and noticed that it was a little after 6. Another hour till we have to leave for  
  
Shane's. Linda flipped the channels and nothing seem to be interesting on TV.  
  
How many channels do we have? And nothing to watch I don't get it. Linda  
  
reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the book she had been reading.   
  
Even after the talk she had with Vince it would still be odd to pretend  
  
everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay, she was angry and she just wanted  
  
to hear from him that he would change. That he would go back to the person he  
  
once was. The outgoing man who would ski and go bowling. She missed going  
  
bowling and going to baseball games. She just wished everything would go okay.   
  
With that Linda felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up from her  
  
book and knew this could only be one person. "You ready to go Linda?" She  
  
nodded and got up from the couch and went for her coat. Before she could Vince  
  
had it in his hands. "Linda, are you going to stay angry at me? Linda nodded and  
  
grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "Oh come on Lin, you can't stay angry  
  
forever". Linda just ignored him and went into the car. "Come on, can't you just  
  
get over it". "I told you I was sorry". "Get over it!!!!". "How can you tell me  
  
Vince, just to get over it?" "I guess you don't understand that you hurt me". "Oh  
  
and Linda you didn't hurt me". "Saying that I was cheating and that I was being  
  
unfaithful".   
  
"How could you tell me Vince that a child could have taken the tombstone I  
  
had taken?" "You didn't give a damn that there was a chance I could have got hurt,  
  
did you?". "You were probably out with Sable". "Oh course I care if you get hurt  
  
or not". "And how dare you say I was out with Sable when you know damn well I  
  
wasn't". "I never know with you Vince". "Here we go again, Linda". "We both yell  
  
and get pissed and you don't talk to me". "Vince, I have every right to get angry".  
  
"Linda, shouldn't I also have every right to be angry". "Your over here saying that  
  
I am cheating, when you know damn well I'm not". "How do I know your not?" "I  
  
never knew in the past what tells you I know now". "Well you should know now  
  
that I am faithful and can be trusted". Linda mumbled "Once a liar, always a liar".  
  
Vince heard this and now was very angry. "What was that?" "I said once a liar,  
  
always a liar". "I can't believe you, Linda". "Maybe you have changed". "Maybe  
  
you are the one that has changed".   
  
Linda didn't say anything. She was so shocked with what she had said.  
  
Linda didn't mean it she was just so angry. "Well we are here, lets go". "What's up  
  
with all the cars?" "Who knows lets just hurry this up, so I can go on the nice  
  
couch, that is now my bed". Linda proceed to go in Shane's house not saying a  
  
word. Linda knocked and the door opened. She looked in and it was completely  
  
dark. "What the hell?" Vince looked just as shocked.   
  
The lights flicked on and everyone yelled *Surprise*. 


	5. Chapter 5

Linda looked at Vince and made a face. Vince under his breath said *this night just keeps on getting  
  
better and better, doesn't it? Steph and Shane both came out of the crowd and  
  
approached their parents.   
  
"Happy Anniversary, mom and dad, did we surprise you?" "Thanks Steph,  
  
oh you sure surprised your mom, I don't know about your dad though". "Did we  
  
surprise you, dad?" "Oh you sure did, honey". Steph hugged both her parents and  
  
headed back towards Paul. "Happy Anniversary". Both Vince and Linda at the  
  
same time "Thanks". "Oh you two sound so excited, what's wrong?" "Shane, I  
  
don't feel like talking about". "Oh okay, mom".   
  
Paul approached Vince and Linda. Vince rolled his eyes. "Oh great, here  
  
comes genius". "Hey you two, happy anniversary". "Well thank you Paul". "Yeah  
  
thanks". "What's wrong Vince, why are you all down?" "What do you care Paul?"  
  
"Hey, hey sorry". "I'm sure you two are dying to get out of here, aren't you?" "You  
  
know to have some *alone time*". Vince rolled his eyes. "Oh please Paul, get your  
  
head out of the gutter". Linda looked annoyed, "not tonight". "Come on Vince, I  
  
know you were thinking that". "That's why you came here all angry". "I can't  
  
believe Steph is actually going to marry you". "What's wrong with me?" "Where  
  
do I start?" "Well lets say your not the sharpest tool in the shed". "You have a big  
  
nose and my poor grandchildren will need a lot of plastic surgery because of you".   
  
"Vince, that's not very nice at all to say". "Paul is a good guy and he will  
  
take good care of Stephanie". "Good guy, I hate to see what you thought a bad guy  
  
was". Vince and Linda continue to bicker back and forth. Not noticing the cake  
  
that was being placed on a table infront on them. "Hey, hey mom, dad come on  
  
here we got you cake". "This cake looks good, Steph". Linda looked at Vince and  
  
had in angry face. "Would you like a piece, honey?" Linda stuck her hand right in  
  
the cake and took a handful. "Here you go, darling". Linda put the cake all over  
  
Vince's face. After this Linda start to run and Vince was chasing her all around the  
  
house.   
  
Everyone looked on with amazement and were shocked to see the two  
  
running around chasing one another. Everyone slowly started to clear the house.  
  
Before Shane and Steph knew it they were the only ones left. "Where did Paul go,  
  
Shane?" "I don't know". "Have you seen him Marissa?" "No I haven't, sorry".  
  
"Okay, okay everyone I'm back". "Where the hell did you go?" "I had to go get the  
  
video camera of course". Steph rolled her eyes, "Paul, why the hell did you go get  
  
a video camera". "To show our children". "The night grandma and grandpa went  
  
crazy". "Paul, they didn't go crazy they just had a disagreement".   
  
Vince continued to chase Linda, he found a bottle of red wine and grabbed  
  
it. Finally after 10 minutes of chasing her, he finally caught her. "Linda, you want  
  
to put cake on me? "Here is some red wine". Vince opened the bottle and poured it  
  
all on Linda's head. "Why you little bas....?" "You just ruined my nice white  
  
sweater". "What did I tell you, dear about wearing white?" "There is always a  
  
chance red wine might be spilled on it". Vince started to run again and Linda  
  
wasn't far behind. "Oh hear they come". Paul pushed the play button on the video  
  
camera. "What the hell, is that red wine?" Linda ran past Paul right towards the  
  
door and outside. Vince then ran towards the door and all you heard was the  
  
slamming of the door. "Get back here, darling". Linda looked back at Vince and  
  
yelled "No".   
  
Vince finally caught up to Linda. "Haha, I knew you wouldn't be able to run  
  
much longer with those shoes on". "Damnit I knew I should have wore more  
  
flats". "I have to say you ran pretty fast with those shoes on". "Well, you did have  
  
red wine in your hands". "Look, Linda, come on sat over here, lets talk". Linda  
  
listened and sat on the near by swing Shane had in his yard.   
  
"Okay, I understand that the things I said to you must have hurt". "I just  
  
want to say that I am really, really sorry". "I never meant to hurt you and I hope  
  
that you will forgave me". "When you broke that picture today and then handed  
  
me it". I looked at it for awhile and thought about what you said. Your right I was  
  
a different man in that picture. I have changed, I'm not as happy as I was before.  
  
Looking at that picture I remember that man in that photo. I remember how happy  
  
he was and that he wasn't the man hunched over looking at ratings. The man in  
  
that photo wasn't looking at ratings 24/7. Look I miss that man too. I don't know  
  
what happen to me. It was almost as though the business was taking me. I'm sorry  
  
for that. I know that I was always angry and not the best person to be around. So  
  
will you forgave me?   
  
Linda looked at her husband, she knew he meant every word he had said.  
  
"First of all I would like to apology too". I know that I said some hurtful things  
  
too. I said you were with Sable, when you weren't. I said that you didn't care about  
  
me getting hurt, when you did. I called you a liar and I'm sorry about that. I should  
  
have never doubted your loyalty either. I should have trusted you no matter what. I  
  
shouldn't have brought back the past. Bring up the affairs and say there was a list  
  
of women. That was wrong of me to say and I'm sorry.   
  
I'm sorry for making your favorite dinner right infront of you and then eat it.  
  
I knew that was your favorite meal and then not to offer any of it to you was  
  
wrong. I'm sorry for eating the pizza also. I admit that was very mean of me to do.  
  
There you were hungry and I go and eat the only dinner you had. You have to  
  
admit though your face was priceless. "It wasn't funny, Linda". "Yes it was".  
  
*starts to laugh*. You were like, did you eat my pizza? "Well I knew it was you,  
  
you did leave a note". "Oh I bet you liked the note especially when I wrote your  
  
loving wife". "Yeah, you had to write loving wife, didn't you?" "Yes, I did".  
  
Vince, all I have left to say is that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Also I  
  
forgive you and I love you.   
  
Vince smiled, "really, well I forgive you also and I love you". Vince placed  
  
a gentle kiss on Linda. "Boy, I really got a lot of wine in your hair". "People are  
  
going to think I hit you or something, it looks like blood". "Yeah and I got a lot of  
  
cake on your face". Linda licked her lips, "I could taste it when you kissed me". "I  
  
even got some frosting in your hair". "Oh no it's just grey hairs". "Hey!". "Sorry I  
  
had to say it". Vince laughed, "what do you say we listen to Paul for once?" "Lets  
  
go have some *alone time*". Linda smiled, "okay". Vince smiled,"okay, lets go".  
  
"What about Shane, Steph, Marissa, and Paul?" "Their going to think we killed  
  
each other". "Linda, their smart people well except for Paul". I'm sure they are all  
  
watching from the window. "Okay, if you insist lets go home".   
  
Sure enough they were all watching from the window. "Well I guess they  
  
forgave each other". Steph watched on as her mom and dad were smiling ear to  
  
ear. "I guess so". "Well Steph, what do you say we clean this mess up". "Okay".  
  
"Shane, maybe this didn't turn out to be the anniversary from hell for mom and  
  
dad".   
  
THE END 


End file.
